Oswald
Oswald (オズワルド, Ozuwarudo, sometimes romanized as Ozwald) was a member of the Baskerville Clan and the former Glen Baskerville. Oswald originally lived more than 100 years ago, and was inducted into the Baskerville Clan alongside his younger sister, Lacie; who was in fact a Child of Ill Omen and the reason he met Jack Vessalius. Though he succeeded his master, Levi as Glen, Oswald was unaware that Levi destroyed the harmony of the Abyss and provided Jack with the tools of bringing a wave of darkness over the land. In truth, Oswald was the last person to inherit the title of Glen by traditional means, as Gilbert's (Oswald's successor) first Succession Ceremony was interrupted through Jack's manipulation techniques. Jack did this in order to obtain Oz the B-Rabbit and sever the Chains supporting the world to plunge it into the Abyss and allow him to reunite with Lacie, who had been cast into the Abyss herself. Oswald managed to only allow Sablier's fall, in cost of his life as Jack severed his body and used the pieces to create the Sealing Stones to prevent the return of Glen Baskerville. With Oswald's body destroyed, his soul remained dormant for the next 100 years alongside the other past Glens. When Leo was born, Oswald's soul merged with his; although after the Sealing Stones were destroyed, Oswald's soul was freed and took control of Leo's body. Unfortunately, Jack severed the Chains once more before Oswald could intervene, and as the acting Glen Oswald, he has traveled back through time to kill Lacie prior to her making contact with The Core of the Abyss. All in pursuit of setting the world right by restoring the original harmony of the Abyss. However this had been side tracked by Oz and the others placing them into the Tragedy of Sablier instead. Upon arriving at the Tragedy of Sablier, Oswald began to questioned his motives. After being unable to kill Oz from seeing an image of Lacie from Alice, Oswald wondered why he could not deliver the blow. During his battle with Oz, especially after Oz explained their way to restore the Abyss to its original state,, Oswald lost control of his emotions. He entered a state of self-destruction mode and caused increasing damage upon himself and Leo's body. Leo was able to confront Oswald and reveal the true reason why Oswald wanted Oz to defeat him. After seeing Lacie's memories from the vortex of the Abyss, including the memory of Lacie's last words to Oswald prior to her descent to the Abyss, Oswald finally understand what Lacie told him that day. Upon meeting Lacie's younger self after arriving his destination, Oswald finally accepted the fact he couldn't kill his sister. As a result of Oswald abusing his powers that didn't belong to him, Oswald's soul was removed from the collection of Glen Baskerville's soul. Before disappearing, he apologized everyone for his actions and passed away. Appearance Oswald has tired violet eyes and shoulder-length black hair. He wears a black overcoat that fades into the color red as it nears the bottom over-top of a navy blue vest, with a white dress shirt underneath. Oswald also wears black pants, a white ascot and a cape that had belonged to him ever since he succeeded Levi as Glen Baskerville. The collar of this cape is longer on the right side, and although it is meant to rest on his shoulders, Oswald wears it only on his right shoulder, letting the left side of the cape drape down his back slightly. The left side of the cape is only supported because he wraps it around his left arm. Occasionally, Oswald is also shown to wear studs in his ears. Oswald is considered to be very handsome by many in the series. Upon first sight, Miranda Barma had developed an obsessive love for him. Oswald's own servant named Charlotte had also developed strong feelings for her master, which have remained even after 100 years. Personality Oswald appeared to be a quiet and gentle person. It was his job to monitor people who come around the Baskerville mansion, other nobles, and Glen. He seemed to be an all-around good person, and will constantly criticize himself more often than others. He seemed to be withdrawn, and rightly questioned the loyalty of those around him as the Glen. He seemed to show particular interest in Jack though, due to a curiosity of why Jack made him uneasy and showed no signs of his "true" purpose or intent. Oswald wondered if Jack had a true personality lying underneath his open personality. He seemed to be on good terms with his master, Levi, and kept up with him as he tried to remain serious in his position. With Lacie, he seems to often disagree, but they forgive each other. He cared about Lacie deeply, and blamed himself for the fact that Lacie was born a Child of Ill Omen and had to be cast into the Abyss. He later took up caring for the child Alice as penance, and grew attached to her as well as his successor as Glen, Gilbert - whom Jack had found in the streets of Sablier. Oswald is extremely strict with himself, and fully believes in the rumor that as Leader, he is surrounded by misfortune and also the cause of it as well. Oswald's personality is noticeably different while a part of the combined soul of Glen Baskerville, often speaking harshly to Leo due to Jack's betrayal. After the Tragedy of Sablier, Oswald is consumed by malice, hatred and vengeance. He has let go of his attachment with his sister and now views the Children of Ill Omen as the root of the current darkness within the world and the abyss. Although finding out that the Jurors lied about Children of III Omen being a threat to the world and still does somewhat care for his sister, he decides to kill her to prevent the world from destruction. It's likely his hatred for the Children of Omen is merely a farce to spite Vincent who is partially blamed for the Tragedy. However, all Oswald wanted is to return the world to its original state before the Tragedy of Sablier ever occurred. Due to his emotions spiraling out of control , Oswald was consumed by his anger and frustrations of his enemies stopping himself from completing his tasks. Ironically, due to his enemies' actions, Oswald realized his mistake of trying the change the past. After witnessing the memories of Lacie from the vortex, especially the day of her condemnation into the Abyss, Oswald was overwhelmed with grief and sadness. Oswald found himself at peace after watching his and Lacie's younger self. Oswald let go of his anger and apologized to everyone before passing away. Powers & Abilities *Oswald is considered by Jack to be an expert swordsman. *As Glen Baskerville, Oswald is able to approach The Core of the Abyss. However, each incarnation of Glen is only allotted to do so in times of dire emergency, as disrupting the macrocosm of the world would bring about global destruction. *Healing - Due to the fact that Oswald's body is saturated with Abyssal energy, he is able to heal instantaneously from human-inflicted wounds. Wounds inflicted by a power of the Abyss heal much slower, and can even be fatal to him in certain situations. Chains Oswald previously held Illegal Contracts with each of The Black Winged Chains of Glen Baskerville, granting him access to numerous abilities by extension. Each of The Black Winged Chains can pass judgement on a target. If the target was found guilty of a sin against the harmony of the Abyss, The Black Winged Chains would then open The Path and summon forth the Chains of Condemnation to drag the target into the darkness of the Abyss to be destroyed. As well, The Black Winged Chains could also mend the Chains encircling the world should they be broken, though they're unable to recreate what has already been destroyed. Presently, Oswald only has access to the powers belonging to Jabberwock through his connection to Leo. ''Raven *'Pyrokinesis''' - Raven can spew forth blue flames from both his mouth and wings. *'Teleportation' - Raven has displayed the ability to traverse the various dimensions, including the Abyss and Cheshire's Dimensions. *'Sealing' - If need be, Raven can isolate the power of another Chain and prevent them from accessing it. *Raven can pass judgement on those accused with a sin. It would then open a path to the Abyss and summon the Chains of Condemnation in order to drag the offender into the depths of the Abyss. This is an ability shared with its fellow Black Feathered Chains. *Raven shares the ability to mend damage to the Chains that hold the world together with his fellow Black Winged Chains. ''Owl *'Umbrakinesis''' - Owl is capable of producing a black haze from her wings that takes away her target's ability to hear and see. *'Tying' - Without the target's knowledge, Owl can spin an invisible thread that can only be seen by the holder of said thread. This thread will lead a person directly to the individual it's connected to. *'Shape-shifting' - Upon her Contractor's command, Owl can transform into a larger version of her preferred form. *As one of the Black Winged Chains, Owl is capable of connecting to The Way and opening paths to the Abyss in order to allow its user full access to the dark realm. *One of Owl's unique abilities allows her to spin a thread that directly connects to whomever Owl's Contractor wishes. This thread is invisible to everyone apart from the one who holds it, and will lead that individual directly to the person the thread's attached to, if followed. *The final ability that Owl shares with its fellow Black Winged Chains is the ability to mend the Chains that encircle the world, thereby preventing complete global destruction by stopping the Chains from shattering further. However, Owl does not appear to be able to mend Chains which have already been broken. ''Dodo *'Illusion Generation ' - Dodo can create illusions with a physical form, which are said to have the potential to scare his victims to death depending on their severity. Gryphon Gryphon's individual abilities have yet to be explored. Jabberwock *Energy Beam - Although it takes time to generate the power necessary for it, Jabberwock can produce a powerful explosive blast that is capable of destroying anything in his path. Quotes ;To Himself ;* ''"What did you say to me at that last moment? I couldn't make out your last words. No matter how resentful her words might have been. I should have listened to them." ;To Lacie *''"Do you know this man, Lacie?" *"When you're gone...I will be...lonely without you."'' *''"You don't sound crazy. If that is the answer you came up with, that's unquestionably true for you."'' *''"Lacie Baskerville, with my Chains of conviction, I pass judgement upon you, your sin…is that of being born with the eyes of a Child of Misfortune; which threatens the peace of the Abyss."'' ;To Gilbert Nightray *''"Are you going to betray me...Gilbert?"'' *''“What’s the matter…Were you unable to fall asleep again?”'' *''(To Gilbert about Oz) "Gilbert. Shoot him."'' *''“…There’s no helping it. The night before my first ceremony I couldn’t get to sleep at all.”'' *''“That’s right. But after doing the same thing four times…I got used to the unpleasantness. Be rest assured. Since it is your first time, be as nervous as you want about it.”'' *''“…Gilbert, do you love Jack?”'' *''“…I see. Yes, that’s right. I too, more than anything else, cannot doubt that guy, and want to continue being his friend—-…”'' ;To Jack Vessalius *''"Yes. Like a stretch of water so silent and still, even fish avoid it. When you look into it, the only thing you see is your own reflection. You can't see his true nature. Even though he's right in front of me… I can't shake the uncomfortable feeling that no one's actually there…''" *''"Lacie is dead...I killed her"'' *''"Are you insane!? What if you fall?"'' *''"Jack ... what did you see?"'' *''"No. My job is to keep watch on everyone of importance. This is the first time we've actually met."'' ;To Alice *''"So it's you today?" '' *''"I thought I told you to do something about that language of yours."'' ;To Levi *''"You're right. I couldn't help but be interested in him." *"It's just since I first saw him I couldn't help wondering… Why does this man make my skin crawl?" *"It's not easy to put into words." *"To me… Jack Vessalius… feels like water.''" Appearances Trivia *Oswald's name is derived from Old English “god" and "rule”. * Oswald and his sister Lacie are based on the Red King and Queen from Through the Looking Glass. *Oswald's zodiac sign is Pisces. *In Retrace LXXI: Black Rabbit, it is revealed that Alice named her rabbit doll 'Os' after her encounter with Oswald. Levi then corrected the name to 'Oz'. *In many omakes, Oswald is often shown to have a bird on his head. Also, in the manga, Oswald was shown once sleeping with a bird on his head. Levi is occasionally shown in this way as well, suggesting that birds are attracted to the soul of Glen Baskerville. *Oswald was the last to officially inherit the Glen name as the tradition of passing on the name died with him during the Tragedy of Sablier. The title was given to Leo as the vessel for Glen Baskerville a century later through an unconventional manner. *Oswald is likely the strongest, or one of the strongest combatants in Pandora Hearts, as he was able to hold the upper hand during his fight with Break, even while in Leo's body, a fact that seemed to shock Break as well. Though it is worth noting that Break was not in prime condition either, the fact that Oswald's combative capabilities likely range from on par with to superior to someone as powerful as Break speaks volumes to how dangerous a character he is. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Baskervilles Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Contractors Category:Human Category:Abyss Category:Vessels of Glen's Soul Category:Illegal Contractors Category:Duke Category:Servants